Roomies
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Por razones de remodelación, Master Hand ha asignado una lista donde la mayoría de los Smashers compartirán habitación con alguien más. Para Lucina, eso no sería un problema porque ella pensaba que le tocaría con Robin pero, para Palutena, era un problema, algo leve, porque estaría con la chica que ha estado llamando su atención. (Palutena x Lucina) (S P A N I S H)
1. Chapter 1

**Así que, honestamente no puedo escribir en inglés, pero si gustas y puedes, ve las siguientes imagenes, ayudarán a la orientación del cuarto de Palutena y otros detalles:**

 **imgur** **/a/X1NWlxK por favor añade** **".com" después de "imgur"**

 **Umh yes, this fic is wrote in** _ **Spanish.**_

* * *

 **POV 2da Persona Palutena**

Te habías sorprendido cuando Master Hand los había convocado a todos en la gran sala, ya que, quería darles un anuncio de mucha importancia y pensaste que sería algo relacionado sobre el siguiente torneo de Smash.

Pero la sorpresa fue _otra._

Master Hand les comunicó que por cuestiones de remodelación —ya que regresaban algunos veteranos así como venían nuevos integrantes—, tendrían que compartir habitación con alguien más. Como no hacía falta esperar, hubieron muchas quejas por parte de los Smashers más grandes y pesados, señalando que por esas mismas dos razones, no podrían compartir su habitación.

Como era de esperarse del creador de ese mundo, mencionó que ellos no compartirían habitación alguna, aquello te molesto un poco, porque podías ver en sus rostros unas sonrisas descaradas ante esa situación.

Sin hacerlos y _hacerte_ esperar más, dijo que la lista se publicaría una vez Crazy Hand la terminaría.

 _Si eras honesta, te molestaba esta situación._

Por el hecho de que ya tenías más de 3 años teniendo tú propio espacio, aquel que estaba tan lleno de tus costumbres o de tus decoraciones, las cuales por cierto predominaban en cosas doradas.

Suspiraste mientras estabas descansando en el sofá que te permitía tener aquella habitación.

' _Puedo asegurar que Pit y Pitto quedarán juntos en aquella lista'_

Comienzas a sonreír divertida al pensar en cómo aquello se lo tomaría cada uno.

Pit por su parte, pensaste que él se lo tomaría de la mejor manera posible y diría algo como:

"¡Lady Palutena! ¡Pitto y yo seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante! ¿No es eso genial?"

Mientras que por otra parte, Pittoo con el rostro irritado contestaría:

"Más que algo genial, lo veo como un castigo. ¿Cómo podría soportar verte ahora desde que despierto hasta que me acuesto a dormir?"

' _¿Eso no me dejaría sin posibilidades de que me toque con alguien de nuestro mundo?'_

No querías comenzar a _preocuparte_ por tu futuro _compañero_ o futura _compañera._

Pero… _¿Quién sería?_

Tendría que ser una chica, porque si era un chico o alguna especie, sería algo incómodo para conversar con ellos.

O al menos eso pensabas, aunque con casi todos los Smashers tenías una buena relación, ya sea con amistad o solo cordialidad.

Además… había otro hecho que _era muy importante_ del porque tenía que ser _una chica._

Un hecho de cabello largo azulado, con estatura baja y tenía una peculiar marca de _**Naga**_ , muy hábil con la espada y princesa de Ylisse, de nombre _**Lucina**_.

Esa chica tenía algo que llamaba bastante tu atención.

Tal vez era lo linda que se veía cuando ganaba las rondas o su peculiar manera de usar la espada, donde daba media vuelta para dar el final de su combo o sus peculiares saltos como una _bailarina._

Conocías su _historia_ gracias a tus poderes divinos, cuando Pit te pidió detalles de los Smashers hace 3 años, te sorprendió al ver todo lo que había pasado por el bien de su hogar y sus habitantes, reencontrarse una vez más con su padre en el pasado, protegiéndolos bajo una máscara y el nombre de Marth.

Eso te hizo recordar un poco a tu guardián, como desde el inframundo luchó para conseguir los Tres Tesoros Sagrados y derrotar así a Medusa, la valentía que tenían ellos dos era muy grande, no dudando en cambiar lo predestinado.

 _Pero al final, lo más lindo de Lucina era la sonrisa que te dedicaba._

Unos toques a tu puerta te sacaron de tu reflexión yendo hacia la misma para abrirla, encontrándote con tu ángel y su doppelgänger.

"Lady Palutena, Sonic me comentó que ya estaba la lista puesta en la gran sala, así que me mandó a que transmitiera el mensaje para ti." Aquello que mencionó, hizo que una pequeña esperanza por compartir habitación con Lucina naciera. "En el camino me encontré con Pitto."

"En realidad fue a mi habitación y me sacó de la comodidad de mi sillón." Reíste al ver esta escena familiar entre los dos. "Como sea, vayamos a ver la estúpida lista para poderme deshacer de Pit."

"Está bien, iré por la tarjeta para cerrar la habitación, no hagan una catástrofe mientras no estoy." Mencionaste yendo hacía la mesa donde solías ponerla.

Una vez en tu mano derecha, te dirigiste hacia el pasillo, cerrando con seguro detrás de ti la puerta de la habitación.

"Lady Palutena, ¿quién cree que le tocará como compañero o compañera?" yendo hacia el ascensor, observaste por un momento la curiosidad en los ojos de tu ángel.

Te encojes de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y esperando que se detuvieran al pie del ascensor para responderle:

"Solo espero que sea una de las chicas, sino, creo que sería algo incómodo para mí."

Presionas el botón de bajar y añadir:

"No creo que Crazy Hand haga parejas de chico y chica, no al menos como en el caso de Robin y Avatar, que básicamente son la misma persona…"

"Tienes razón, Lady Palutena." Escuchaste antes de que se abriera el ascensor para ustedes, sin esperar mucho entraron a él.

Antes de poder presionar el botón que los llevaría a la gran sala, lo presiono Pitto.

"En ese caso, Corrin y su doppelgänger quedarían juntos también, así como los entrenadores Wii Fit." tu ángel negro añadió a la conversación. "¿Eso no dejaría a Lucina sin compañera de su mundo?"

"Probablemente…" tu murmuras por lo bajo.

"Tal vez te toque con ella." Escuchaste el tono burlón de Pitto y tú cerraste los ojos para evitar verlos a ambos. "Sé que te gustaría esa posibilidad, _Lady Palutena._ "

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo haría Pitto?" podías sentir que la temperatura estaba subiendo por tus mejillas. "¿Es por qué la señorita Lucina es muy amiga de Lady Palutena?"

' _Si con amiga te refieres, un interés romántico, si, es muy amiga mía Pitt.'_

"Oh, así que no lo sabes, _Pit_." Te cruzas de brazos y te recargas en la fría pared del ascensor. "Verás, aquí, la _Diosa_ , tiene cier…"

Justo antes de poder terminar la frase, el ascensor se detuvo en el 3er piso, mostrando a 3 personas.

Samus, Zelda y _Lucina._

' _Ni se les ocurra mencionar algo de lo que estaba diciendo Pitto. Sino, los enviaré al inframundo.'_ Les adviertes telepáticamente gracias a los laureles que ellos usan para comunicarse contigo. ' _Y no estoy bromeando.'_

Disfrutaste el ver como ambos asintieron desviando la mirada.

"Oh, Lady Palutena, buenas tardes." A ti te encantaba como sonaba tu nombre en los labios de la espadachín, ella te sonrió. "Supongo que iremos al mismo lugar."

"O-Oh claro, recibí la noticia por parte de mis ángeles, así que entren, estos ascensores son muy amplios." Tú contestaste mientras te movías hacia el lado derecho junto a los chicos, dando paso a las tres chicas. "Buenas tardes, por cierto, Lucina."

Sonríes hacia ella.

"Así que nos encontramos con los tres ángeles, buenas tardes Palutena, chicos." Aquello lo mencionó Samus con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

La tercera persona solo mencionó un "buenas tardes" y presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas del ascensor.

"Buenas, señorita Lucina, Samus y princesa Zelda." La voz de Pit se escuchó. "Me parece algo extraño que estén ustedes tres juntas, generalmente veo a la señorita Lucina con la señorita Robin, ¿pasó algo con ella?"

"No pasó nada malo, Pit, ella estaba con nosotras en la habitación de Zelda, leyendo algunos de sus hechizos, pero luego salió corriendo." Aunque Samus fue quien contesto, tu atención seguía en Lucina.

"Sí, luego de ello, llegó Sonic a decirnos que ya estaban las listas de las nuevas habitaciones." Para ti, en este momento, todas las voces eran solo algo de fondo y lejano resonando en tu cabeza. "Pit, puedes decirme solamente Zelda, no necesitas ser formal conmigo."

"Eso lo sé, pero me parece una falta de respeto no hacerlo…"

"Lo que pasa es que mi doppelgänger es muy _respetuoso_ , incluso Lucina no pudo negarle el llamarla con el 'señorita'." Te llamo la atención aquello, ya que ahora que lo pensabas, no sabía porque a la princesa Ylisse la trataba tan formal. "¿No es así, Lucina?"

"Umh, si, lo he intentado y me rendí luego de la cuarta vez…" ella río un poco ante lo dicho, tal vez a su mente llegó un recuerdo. "Pero está bien, no me molesta peculiarmente eso."

El ascensor se detuvo.

"Así que ahora estamos aquí." Tú mencionaste esperando que las puertas se abrieran para todos ustedes. "Ahora veremos cómo quedó todo este asunto."

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás Smashers viendo la lista, siendo el grupo liderado por Samus y Zelda, seguidas de tus ángeles, por últimos iban Lucina y tú.

"¿Quién crees que te tocara, Lucina?" le preguntas, observando como ella se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacía el techo, pensando.

"No tengo muchas opciones para ello," te miró por un momento, "ya que, a quienes conozco y tengo una gran amistad es con Robin, así como contigo, Lady Palutena."

 _Tu corazón se aceleró un poco al escuchar la última parte._

"Es bueno saberlo, me gustaría compartir habitación contigo," susurras para que solamente las dos supieran aquello, desvías la mirada para que no notará el pequeño calor de tus mejillas. "eres con quien más paso el tiempo, además de Pit y Pitto."

' _¿Por qué dije algo tan vergonzoso cuando Pitto está cerca? Espero y no haya escuchado nada.'_

"Entonces, esperemos que nos dice el futuro." al sentir como ella te tomaba de la mano, la miraste algo sorprendida.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se dio cuenta de su acción y sonrojándose soltó rápidamente tu mano, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos, aunque te dio una pequeña pulsada de dolor en el pecho ante aquello, al menos podías ver como sus las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas.

' _Al menos no fui la única que se avergonzó.'_

Ese fue tu pensamiento, sonriendo mientras entrelazas tus manos detrás de tu espalda.

"¡Lucy! ¡Chicos, por aquí!" Ahí estaba Robin agitando sus brazos para todos ustedes se acercaran a ella. "No esperaba verte tan pronto, _ángel_."

"Todo es culpa de mi doppelgänger, en realidad, _Robin._ " La interacción entre ellos, era interesante, pero habías decidido no preguntarle nada a Pitto por el momento. "Así que fuimos por Palutena, de ahí nos encontramos con tu grupo _abandonado_."

"No las _abandone_ , es solo que me surgió un encargo…"Desde tu lugar, podías ver algunos de la lista, pero no podías encontrar tu nombre. "Recordé que tenía algo que conversar con Avatar, de todas maneras, he copiado aquí la lista."

Ella a cada uno le entregó una hoja, al menos te ahorro el trabajo de buscarte cuando todos estaban amontonados ahí.

 _ **Lista de compañeros Smashers**_

 _Aquí se darán a conocer los nuevos compañeros que se les ha asignado hasta nuevo aviso._

*Mario & Luigi*

*Diddy Kong & Bowser Jr.*

*Fox & Falco*

.

.

.

*Samus & Zelda*

*Pit & Dark Pitt*

*Robin & Avatar*

*Palutena & Lucina*

.

.

.

"¡Parece que ahora seremos compañeros, Pitto!" levantas la mirada hacía ellos, viendo como Pit desbordaba de felicidad y en el rostro de Pitto solo había una mueca. "¡Vamos, alégrate un poco!"

"¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas Pitto!" él empujo la lista en el rostro de tu ángel, antes de irse.

"¡Espera Pittoo, tenemos que escoger que habitación estaremos!" te ríes al ver como Pit desaparecía en dirección de su doppelgänger, aún más porque sabes que Pitto ya esperaba ese resultado.

"Que mal perdedor es el ángel." La chica estratega te comenta y solo asientes divertida. "¿Eso siempre pasa entre ellos?"

"Más de lo que te lo imaginas, aunque puedo asegurarte que él ya se esperaba ese resultado y que, muy dentro de él esta aliviado de ello." Respondes viendo hacia el techo, pensando en Skyworld. "Es con quien más ha pasado tiempo, sobre todo, lo salvo hace años atrás y está agradecido, aunque no lo parezca."

"Interesante…" Murmuró Robin.

"Nosotras nos retiraremos, fue un gusto verte, Palutena." Mencionó la cazarrecompensas haciendo un gesto hacia Zelda. "Esperemos que la próxima vez no salgas huyendo de la nada Robin."

"Lucina estuvo a punto de agarrar su espada e ir tras de ti para protegerte." Tocaste el hombro de Lucina, ella también se estaba divirtiendo al ver como Robin comenzaba a irritarse por los comentarios de Samus y Zelda.

Te miró diciendo "Parece que nos tocó ser compañeras, Lady Palutena."

"Eso parece, ¿Cuál habitación podríamos escoger?" Preguntas con curiosidad. "Cualquiera de las dos está bien por mí."

"Creo que sería mejor tu habitación, ya que, según escuche de señor Sonic, era mejor que dejáramos nuestras antiguas habitaciones con alguien de confianza, así que, le podría pedir a Robin que la cuide." Aquello te pareció una buena idea.

"Suena bien para mí, entonces hagamos eso." Ambas se miran por unos segundos más antes de mirar hacia las otras chicas, quienes aún no se habían ido y se estaban riendo a costa de la irritación de la estratega.

"¡Ya váyanse ustedes dos!" Eso fue lo que gritó Robin, suspirando una vez desaparecieron Samus y Zelda de sus vistas. "No puedo creer esto…"

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Lucina se estaba instalando en tu habitación, aunque mencionó que no traería más que lo justo y necesario, como ropa, la Falchion así como cosas de ingenie personal.

"Entonces, en lo que ibas por tus pertenencias, te deje unos espacios para las prendas o tus hombreras, también los cintos que usas para la Falchion." dices abriendo cinco de los nueve cajones que dispones en tu closet.

Ella te veía con mucha atención y asintiendo ante cada cosa que decías. "El tener un closet enorme tiene sus ventajas, ¿no es así, Lady Palutena?"

"Lo es, creo que hasta el momento, estará lleno con cosas de ambas." Mencionas mientras te encojes de hombros y señalando lo demás. "Además, aquí también deje tres lugares para tus zapatos y este espacio para colgar ropa."

' _¿No es esto algo que hacen los amantes cuando deciden vivir juntos?'_

Ante tan pensamiento, te sonrojaste un poco y te alejaste de la habitación, yendo hacia tu cama sentándote en ella.

En la cual, al ser enorme, _dormirían juntas_.

"Lady Palutena, ¿dónde podría guardar mi Falchion y que este a la mano en caso de una emergencia?" Esa melodiosa voz te sacó de tus pensamientos _impuros_. "En mi habitación solía poner en la mesita que esta junto a mi cama."

Cruzas los brazos mientras miras alrededor de tu habitación, topándote cerca de la ventana el mueble que hiciste exclusivamente para tu báculo y tu escudo.

"Tengo una idea, siéntate aquí." Comentas palpando en la cama a un lado donde tú te encuentras.

La espadachín algo confundida se sentó a tu lado derecho.

"¿Me permitirías tu Falchion, Lucina?" Preguntas con algo de duda, pero si querías hacer _eso_ , necesitarías examinarla.

"D-Disculpa Lady Palutena, pero está siendo muy _extraño_ para mí." Ella se levantó mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos antes de dar media vuelta y decirte. "¿Por qué querrías mi Falchion?"

En su rostro estaba un ceño fruncido y tenía una mano sobre el mango de la espada.

"Si soné extraña, lo siento Lucina." Te disculpas mientras ibas hacia donde estaban tus armas. "Pensé que hacerte algo como esto podría funcionar para ti, ¿qué opinas?"

Ella ni tú hablaron por unos minutos, podías sentir un silencio _muy_ incómodo.

"Tal vez funcione, pero yo la tendré en las manos…" Ella te menciona mientras desenfundaba y la sostenía con ambas manos. "Esto es algo muy _importante_ para mí, Lady Palutena."

Antes de contestar llegó un recuerdo a ti.

Un recuerdo de hace un año.

* * *

 _Habías ido a la fuente para descansar un poco de todo el entrenamiento que habías hecho con tus ángeles, tus extremidades estaban adoloridas, en tu mente solo pasaban recuerdos de tus antiguos entrenamientos, para saber en que habías fallado y en que habías acertado._

 _Te faltaban más reflejos, aunque tuvieras "poderes divinos" como los demás comentaban, no era tan fácil pensar rápido para invocar tus alas, el láser o cubrirte a tiempo con el escudo._

" _Lady Palutena, es extraño encontrarte por aquí." La voz de Lucina resonó por todo el lugar e inclinaste un poco la cabeza para verla haciendo un gesto de saludo. "¿A qué se debe la ocasión?"_

 _Suspiras antes de contestar. "Me apetecía despejar un poco mi mente aquí que en mi habitación."_

 _Ella se sienta a tu lado derecho con un leve asentamiento. "Entiendo eso, en realidad suelo venir todos los días a este lugar, ya que no es muy concurrido y el paisaje me trae paz."_

 _Y sabías que tenía razón, era un parque donde la tranquilidad reinaba, había unos cuantos caminos de tierra que te llevaba a varios destinos, entre uno de ellos, al gran lago escondido en las profundidades del lugar, algunos pokémon estaban por ahí rondando, los arboles eran altos y frondosos, permitiendo a las personas o especies una agradable sombra._

" _También me recuerda un poco cuando padre me llevaba de paseo siempre que viajaba por toda Ylisse, aquí que solíamos detenernos en los bosques para descansar, él me decía que algún heredaría la Falchion." Te relato suavemente, con un gran cariño en su voz cuando mencionó a su padre. "Pero, cuando me dijeron que padre había sido asesinado por su aliada, me sentí desbastada."_

" _No necesitas continuar si te ocasiona dolor, lo entenderé Lucina." Mencionas sentándote recta y poniendo tu mano encima de la suya, la cual se aferraba a su atuendo. "Pero si quieres hacerlo, no te detendré."_

 _Ella te miró, en su ojo izquierdo había una pequeña lágrima._

" _Creo que necesito hacerlo, Robin mencionó que era bueno confiar en alguien más." Observaste como con su mano derecha limpiaba cualquier rastro de tristeza, ella era demasiado fuerte. "A pesar de que nos conocemos hace 2 años, no solemos hablar de mi pasado o del tuyo."_

" _Tienes razón, nuestras conversaciones son muy triviales la mayor parte del tiempo." Mencionas sonriendo un poco, ella también lo hizo. "Además de que pocas veces estamos solas, generalmente Pit o Robin están con nosotras."_

" _Tome la tiara que mi madre me obsequio por mi cumpleaños número dieseis, y aquella mascara que con ayuda de ambos había hecho." Siguió el relato luego de unos minutos de silencio. "Y salí corriendo con la falchion de padre en mano hacia donde Tikki se encontraba."_

 _Asientes procesando esa nueva información._

 _"Tikki me dijo que, era posible que una_ _ **gran calamidad**_ _caería sobre todo Ylisse, así que tendría que usar aquel poder que Naga había estado resguardando, el cual hacia posible ir al pasado." Lucina se detuvo suspirando. "Luego de todo aquello, todo es borroso para mí, recuerdo haber salvado a tía Lissa de los muertos, una vez que viaje al pasado."_

"¿Lo recuerdas no?" Regresas de tus recuerdos, parpadeando varias veces para prestar atención al presente.

"Sí, lo siento por lo anterior," le dedicas una sonrisa avergonzada, miras con atención la falchion. "creo que, podré hacerlo."

* * *

Te dejas caer de espaldas en tu gran colchón, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego del gran esfuerzo que habías puesto usando tu poder de _creación_.

 _¿Por qué habías hecho para empezar? Si ya sabías que usarlo te agotaba bastante al no estar en Skyworld._

"¡E-Es asombroso Lady Palutena!" Ahí estaba la voz de la razón por la cual estabas tan agotada en estos momentos. "¡Pit me había mencionado sobre _esto_ pero el ser testigo de ello es algo asombroso!"

Cerraste los ojos, escuchando como ella se movía por la habitación.

"Me alegra que te guste, Lucina." Respondes antes de enderezarte.

La espadachín te dan una gran sonrisa pronunciando las siguientes palabras para ti. "Creo que Lady Palutena es una gran diosa, muchas gracias."

 _Por Skyworld, quiero abrazar a esta linda criatura que está delante de mí._

Luego de todo aquello, las siguientes horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperabas, ambas se la pasaron sentadas en el sillón de tu habitación con su ropa para dormir luego de ir al comedor por algo de cena.

Aunque estaban viendo tu serie favorita, dejaste de prestarle atención hace más de media hora atrás por el hecho de que la linda chica de cabellera azulada comenzó a _cabecear_ , has estado evitando decir algún comentario sobre eso porque pensaste que ella tal vez no quería que lo notaras —siendo algo demasiado obvio para ambas—.

Estabas a punto de ir por el control remoto que estaba en la pequeña mesa y sientes que algo se recarga en tu brazo derecho.

"¿Lucina…?" Preguntas con suavidad, viendo como ella estaba completamente dormida _recargada_ en tu brazo. "Supongo que es hora de dormir..."

 _Quieres pensar que ella no se despertaría si la cargaras nupcialmente._

Apostando toda la futura vergüenza que pasarías si ocurre lo contrario, con mucho cuidado la tomaste entre tus brazos rezando a todos los confines del cielo que todo saliera bien.

 _Sorprendentemente_ se recargo aún más en ti.

Ni lenta ni perezosa llegaste a la gran cama, dejándola con gentileza en el lado izquierdo, donde Lucina podría despertar y tomar con rapidez su amada espada.

No sin olvidar antes arroparla con las sabanas.

Regresas a la sala donde tomas el control y apagas la pantalla, así como las luces, dejando únicamente que la luz natural de la noche se filtre en tu habitación, siendo lo suficientemente claro para guiarte hasta tu lado de la cama.

' _Creo que al final, no me molesta tanto esta situación.'_

Tras aquel pensamiento, tomas las sabanas entrando a la cama girándote hacia donde tu compañera roncaba un poco.

 _Incluso roncando te parecía linda._

"Buenas noches, Lucy."

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡ESTOY DE REGRESO!**

 **Estoy muriendo, este es mi segundo Palucina (** _ **Hanahaki**_ **fue el primer palucina que hice).**

 **Muchas gracias a Blackhawks8-san por su fanfic Palucina, realmente amé ese fanfic ;_;**

 **¡Espero les haya agradado! (aunque sé que no tendrá muchas visitas por estar en español...)**

 **See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter!**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **POV segunda persona Lucina**

La almohada que abrazabas se sentía tan calidad y suave, tanto que suspiras feliz mientras te aferras más a ella.

Una vez te acercas más a ese calidez, comienzas a escuchar unos sonidos, que podrías jurar que son latidos de un corazón, eso te confundió mientras fruncías el ceño prestando más atención a ello.

 _Eran definitivamente latidos de un corazón, bajo un ritmo calmado._

' _¿Por qué mi almohada late…?'_ Piensas intentando abrir tus ojos luego de tantas horas de descanso.

Lo cual no logras hasta que escuchas una relajada respiración.

"¿Q-Qué esta…?'" Susurras alejándose lo suficiente para ver el rostro de una _cierta diosa_. "P-Por Naga, ¿Lady Palutena…?"

El calor subió rápidamente a tu rostro, viendo la posición en la que estaban ambas.

 _En algún momento de la noche, aparentemente buscaste la calidez del cuerpo de la diosa y la abrazaste. Mientras ella tenía su brazo izquierdo rodeando tu cintura._

" _Oh por Naga_." Sigues murmurando tomando el brazo de la Palutena y moviéndolo con mucho cuidado en tanto te sentabas ahora en la cama. "Temía que algo así pasara…"

 _Estabas de campamento en el bosque de Dreadmarsh junto a tu padre Chrom, quien era el capitán de los Custodios. Tenías alrededor de 10 años cuando pasó esa memoria, incluso tu amada madre estaba ahí con ustedes, ya que después de todo, ella era la estratega de papá._

" _Lucy, es hora de dormir, ya es muy tarde para una niña tan linda y educada como tú." Menciona mamá mientras asentías y tomabas su mano, yendo juntas hacia la carpa. "Como sé que te gusta abrazarme, me quedaré contigo hasta que quedes dormida, ¿está bien para ti?"_

" _G-Gracias mamá." Aunque muchos de los niños presumían que podían dormir ya solos, guardabas ese secreto. "Te quiero mucho."_

 _Ella sonríe con ternura mientras ambas se acuestan en una sábana que traía papá para ti._

" _Yo también te quiero mucho, Lucy." Te abrazas a ella antes de ir al reino del dios Morfeo, escuchas. "Papá y yo te amamos."_

Suspiras pesadamente antes de dirigirte hacía el tocador.

"Me pregunto cuando podré decir a todos que Robin es mi _madre…_ " reflexionas delante del espejo, para luego lavar tu rostro con agua.

' _Aunque fue el acuerdo de ambas no decir nada hasta estar seguras de este mundo.'_

Luego de varios minutos, sales de la habitación con la boca libre de malos olores y más despierta que antes, miras que la diosa aún estaba descansando, suponías que era porque eras madrugadora.

Notas tu atuendo, un pijama de dos piezas color azul, pero piensas que no era necesario cambiarse así que tomas tu celular móvil, el cual por cierto aún no entendías cómo funcionaba del todo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, así que aprovecharías para ir por algo de desayuno para tu compañera y para ti.

Recordando que no habías ido por ti sola a la cama, miras a los pies del sillón tus zapatillas en tanto te las pones, buscando con la mirada en donde podría estar la tarjeta de la habitación si se presentara el caso de que cuando volvieras ella aún no estaría despierta y no la querrías molestar.

La encuentras encima de la mesa a un lado del gran librero, miras una vez más hacia la sueña de la habitación y sales.

* * *

Durante el camino hacia la cocina, te topas con muchos Smashers, aquellos que les gustaba aprovechar todo el día como a ti, les deseas un buen día con una sonrisa cordial en tu rostro.

Bajando el último tramo de escaleras, miras que en uno de los sillones grandes durmiendo se encontraba Avatar, te acercas a él extrañada y lo sacudes un poco para que éste despertara.

"¿Lucina…?" intenta preguntarte, haciéndote reír.

"Sí, Lucina, ¿qué haces durmiendo aquí, Avatar?" le mencionas al estratega mientras éste hacia una mueca. "¿Pasó algo con Robin?"

"Más bien, ella me hizo algo, estaba durmiendo en el sofá de tu habitación," relató antes de reflejar enojo en su mirada avellana. "y luego, a mitad de la noche, despierto afuera de ella."

"Eso suena a algo que ella haría…" Comentas pensando en lo que comentó él. "¿No intentaste entrar?"

"Más bien, no me dejo entrar, así que, vine a dormir a la sala del primer piso." Asientes.

"Te dejo descansar entonces, me dirijo hacia la cocina por algo para Lady Palutena y para mí," Al escuchar lo último, Avatar se sentó rápidamente mirándote con un _gran interés_. "P-Porque ella aún está descansando…"

"No sabía que eras de esas chicas, que se lanzaban en la primera oportunidad, Lucina." Su torno burlón ocasiono que el calor se apoderara de tus mejillas. " _Buena atrapada._ "

"¡N-No es lo que _sea_ que estés pensando!" Gritas tú avergonzada hacía él, quien ahora se estaba riendo de _ti_. "¡Deja de burlarte!"

 _Oh por Naga, esto se está volviendo demasiado difícil_.

"Vamos, tanto Robin y yo, sabemos que esa diosa te llama la atención desde hace años." Te dio justo en el clavo, desvías la mirada mientras ejerces fuerza sobre la tarjeta en tu mano derecha. "O más bien, estas _enamorada_ de ella, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?"

"Cuando sea el momento…" Respondes, antes de suspirar exaltada mirándolo a la cara, con voz seria mencionas. "Así que te pediré que no hablemos del tema por el momento, nos vemos."

Te marchas dejándolo atrás con varios "¡Espera Lucina!" de su parte.

 _Claro que esto estaba enamorada de Lady Palutena._

Todo comenzó luego de un año conocerla, ver como se llevaba con todos y que se preocupaba por cada uno de ustedes, sobre todo por las grandiosas hazañas que Pit te contaba sobre ella y su mundo.

 _Tu corazón quedó encantado por ella_.

Valorabas cada momento con Lady Palutena, incluso si no solían conversar las dos solas por el hecho de que siempre había alguien haciéndoles compañía y también esperabas con todo tu corazón que esta situación las acerque un poco más.

' _Aunque ayer fue muy extraña con el tema de mi Falchion…'_

Tratando de no pensar en aquello te enfocas en ir hasta la cocina, una vez ahí, pones los brazos en la cadera pensando en que podrías llevarle a la diosa, sabías que lo tuyo sería algo simple y sencillo.

Escuchas unos pasos, pero los ignoras aun buscando que podrías servirle a Lady Palutena, sabías que ella no era muy quisquillosa con la comida pero también querías cuidar su salud, con algo rico y nutritivo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando una mano toca tu hombro.

No puedes evitar lanzar un gritillo en tanto das media vuelta tapando con ambas manos tu boca.

 _Era Lady Palutena._

"E-Eh, ¿perdón…?" Menciona la voz que casi te ocasiona un ataque al corazón. "¿Estas bien, Lucina?"

Niegas con la cabeza y mirándola ahora molesta.

"Por todo Skyworld, en verdad lo siento mucho." Palutena menciona tratando estar _realmente_ arrepentida, pero aún podías notar rastros de burla en su rostro y voz. " _Pensé_ que habías escuchado mis pasos, así que no creía que te asustarías."

Cruzando los brazos respondes. "Y _yo_ pensé que sería otra persona y que no tendría nada que ver conmigo, así que no esperaba que fueras tú, Lady Palutena."

Haces un puchero al verla sonreír divertida.

"Es solo que te tome con la guardia baja." Ella te da unas palmadas en la cabeza, como si de una niña pequeña fueras. "Eres como un lindo y pequeño gatito asustadizo, Lucina."

' _¿Acaba de llamarme linda y pequeña…?'_ Después de cruzar por tu mente aquel pensamiento, te sonrojas un poco, esperando que ella no lo notara.

"D-De todas maneras, estaba buscando algo de comida para desayunar." Mencionas suspirando en tanto tomabas su mano y la quitabas de tu cabeza. "Suelo desayunar algo sencillo y simple, como _tamagoyaki._ "

Aún no soltabas su mano y ella no parecía darse cuenta.

"En mi caso, generalmente suelo desayunar un poco de todo." Lady Palutena se encoje de hombros. "Así que, ¿qué te parece hacer unos pancakes para desayunar?"

"Me encanta esa idea." Sonríes apretando un poco su mano.

* * *

"¡No puedo creerlo Lady Palutena!" Apenas dices entre risas, mirando a la mencionada suspirando divertida también, "¿En verdad ocasionaste una _revolución_ de vegetales intentando cocinar _sopa?"_

"Sí, no esperaba que _vertiera_ toda la botella rejuvenecedora en las zanahorias y se alzarían en armas contra mí." Das un bocado a tu delicioso pancake. "Ocasioné grandes destrozos en el palacio, así que estuve vetada de la cocina por Pit por un mes."

Ambas estaban desayunando en la habitación de la peliverde, para poder tener mayor privacidad.

 _Estar en su propio mundo._

"Creo que a mí no me ha pasado algo tan extraordinario en la cocina." Mencionas antes de tomar un poco de tu jugo. "Quitando la vez que Nowi intento ayudarme, se convirtió en dragón e incendio todo el lugar."

Ella te mira sorprendida y luego con la sola mirada notas su reciente curiosidad.

"Nowi es una manakete, quien es esencialmente un dragón que ha almacenado la mayor parte de su poder dracónico." Le comentas partiendo otro pedazo del pancake y sosteniéndolo con el tenedor cerca de tu boca, continuas. "Dentro de las Piedras de Dragón y, posteriormente, han asumido una forma humana."

"¿Así que tanto Corrin como Kamui son manaketes?" Te pregunta, tomando una servilleta mientras limpiaba cualquier residuo, te encojes de brazos sin saber realmente que contestar. "¿Entonces…son mitad humanos y mitad dragón?"

"Esencialmente ese sería el caso, se debe a los _linajes_ reales de nuestros ancestros, todos relacionados con los dragones, aunque mi linaje sea directamente de Naga," Terminas de comer, que al igual que la diosa, con una servilleta limpiar cualquier residuo de tus labios. "El dragón divino, _no_ podemos convertirnos en dragón, solo conservamos su marca, muestra de cómo el Primer Venerable se ganó un segundo vínculo de sangre de ella."

"Interesante, parece que sabes mucho sobre tu mundo." Te comento ella con una sonrisa… ¿orgullosa? "Imagino que solías ser esa niña aplicada, que lindo."

"B-Bueno, tuve mis malos momentos, supongo." Respondes con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Sobre todo con mi hermano menor, Morgan."

Antes de poder contestarte, unos toques se escucharon, con una mirada de disculpa, Palutena se dirigió abriendo la puerta y topándose con Sonic.

"Buenos días chicas, vengo con información sobre el próximo torneo." En tanto escuchabas aquello, recoges los platos y cubiertos de ustedes dos, colocando con cuidado los vasos por encima de ellos. "Está vez será una _conquista_."

Con las vasijas ya aseguradas, te acercas a ellos.

"¿Quiénes participarán en ella, esta vez, señor Sonic?" Preguntas recordando que no todos solían estar en ellos, sino específicamente por categorías.

"Será compuesto por 3 equipos, liderados por Ryu, Cloud y Corrin, cada equipo tendrá 5 smashers acompañando a los líderes." Comento chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo una lista, la cual tomo Palutena. "Ambas fueron seleccionadas, como pueden ver ahí."

Lady Palutena se inclina un poco para que seas capaz del contenido del papel.

"Estaremos en equipos distintos," La diosa dice llamando tu atención, con una sonrisa descara en su rostro. "estaré esperando ansiosa por pelear contra ti, Lucina."

"Lo mismo digo, Lady Palutena." Sonríes de la misma forma, ganándote una leve risa por el erizo, tu mirada se posa en él.

"La conquista será en 10 días, por lo tanto, les deseo suerte a ambas." Sonic se despide luego de aquello.

"Cuando por fin pensé que podría descansar un poco…" escuchas el quejido por parte de la diosa, quien en algún momento te quito todo de las manos sin darte cuenta. "Hace menos de 20 días participé en una conquista, la cual, no gané."

Intentas recordar los resultados de esa conquista.

"No recuerdo que haya sido tan terrible, Lady Palutena." Comentas intentando tomar de nuevo la loza, ella se aleja y negándote con la cabeza.

"Fue _terrible_ , llegamos solamente a un porcentaje de 19." Ella se adelanta por pasillo, antes de ir tras de ella, tomas a tarjeta, cerrando la habitación y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella. " _Diecinueve_."

"Incluso yo puedo admitir que es algo terrible." Respondes presionando el botón para abrir el ascensor, ofreces que pase primero. "Pero cada lucha es una gran enseñanza."

"Claro que lo es."

* * *

Luego de aquello, ambas habían regresado a ponerse vestimenta común y decidieron pasear por la ciudad hasta que fuera hora del almuerzo, durante el trayecto la diosa te preguntó que hacías durante el día, ya que solía verte de vez en cuando por la mansión y solías desaparecer luego de ello.

"A veces voy de visita a mi mundo, otras veces intento practicar magia, aunque eso no es lo mío, solo de Morgan." Le respondes mientras paseaban por el mercado, saludando a las personas que las reconocían como Smashers. "Puede que algún día se anime a viajar a este mundo."

Te detienes en un pequeño puesto, estaban vendiendo figuras de los smashers, sonríes tomando el de tuyo.

"También, suelo caminar por la ciudad o entrenar." Terminas diciendo, buscando la figura de ella, pero parecía que no había. "¿Cuánto cuestan?"

"5000G." buscas la cantidad, siendo detenida por la vendedora, ella sonriendo te dice. "Pero, no es necesario, considérelo un regalo de mi parte, señorita Lucina."

"¿L-Lo dice enserio…?" Preguntas sin acostumbrarte de que te regalaran las cosas, pero sabías que por más que intentaras pagar, ellos te lo negarían.

"Claro, le diría lo mismo, señorita Palutena." Miras hacia tu acompañante, quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento. "Pero su figura se agotaron hace días, pero si gusta, puede tomar el que guste y será un regalo."

"N-No es necesario, pero gracias por la oferta." Ella le sonríe algo nerviosa, ambas se despiden de ella y siguen su caminata.

"¿Sueles obtener cosas gratis?" Te pregunta divertida una vez fuera del mercado, frunces el ceño sonrojándote un poco.

"No es como si quisiera, intento pagar por ello pero, incluso si dejo el dinero en el puesto antes de irme, a la hora alguien me entrega una bolsa con las monedas que dejé." Dices recordando que eso solía suceder desde hace años. "Así que, eventualmente, me rindo de insistir."

"Parece que ahí te _adoran_." Ante esas palabras, el calor se intensificó en tus mejillas. "Parecen ser tu club de fans, siento un poco de envidia."

Miras la figura sin contestar nada.

"Debe ser muy lindo tener a gente que te apoya." El tono de voz se escuchó tranquilo pero _triste_. "Me pregunto si tendré algo así…"

"¡C-Claro que lo tienes, Lady Palutena!" reaccionas sin pensar demasiado. "¡Incluso y-…!"

Te muerdes la lengua antes de terminar diciendo ' _Incluso yo casualmente soy parte de él.'_

"Lo sé, solo te estaba tomando el pelo Lucina," ella se rio sin pena alguna, "aunque me pareció que dirías 'incluso yo'."

Sin saber qué hacer, aceleras tu paso, dejándola atrás gritando por ti.

Volteas hacía atrás, mirando como ella trataba de alcanzarte, pero lo siguiente que sabes es que chocas contra algo o contra alguien, caes de sentón al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y tocando tu frente, algo adolorida.

"Lo siento _chibisuke._ " al abrir de nuevo tus ojos, miras a Bayonetta extendiéndote la mano, la tomas y ayuda a estar de pie de nuevo. "¿te encuentras bien?"

"S-Sí..." A veces te intimidaba la enorme estatura que poseía la bruja de Umbra, te hacía sentir tan _pequeña_.

Ella miraba por encima de tu hombro. "¿La diosa te está molestando acaso?"

"Umm, no..." Contestas restando importancia sacudiendo tu ropa con tu mano libre. "Perdona por a ver chocado contra ti, Bayonetta."

"No te preocupes por ello, chibisuke." Se encoje de hombros y señala con curiosidad la figura en tu mano derecha. "¿Dónde conseguiste eso?"

"En un pequeño puesto del mercado, creo ver visto l-…."Alguien te abrazó protectoramente por la espalda. "¿Eh?"

"Bayonetta." La voz de Palutena sonó algo seria para tu gusto. "¿Qué hacías con Lucina?"

"Solamente hablaba con ella," en el rostro de Bayonetta se mostró una sonrisa divertida. "Después de todo, ¿no es bueno tener una buena relación con tus compañeros de equipo?"

"Ella tiene razón Lady Palutena…" mencionas, recibiendo un pequeño y doloroso pellizco en el hombro, decides guardar silencio.

"Nos vemos después, Palutena." Te mira por un momento, antes de guiñarte el ojo, poniéndote nerviosa. "Chibisuke."

Se transforma en murciélago, alejándose de ustedes.

' _¿Aún tienen ese problema por el origen de ambas?'_ piensas suspirando y esperando que la diosa te soltara del incomodo abrazo.

" _... pythonissam_." Escuchas esa murmuración, aliviada cuando te liberaba ella.

Dando media vuelta la miras con el ceño fruncido. "¿Q-Qué?"

"No tenías por qué hablarle de esa forma a Bayonetta, Lady Palutena." le reprochas, ella desvía la mirada jugando con sus manos. "Pensé que se llevaban mejor, por recomendación de Master Hand."

"Es algo complicado, si piensas que en su mundo, _adora_ matar sádicamente a _ángeles_." Dice la diosa entre dientes, mirándote ahora con los brazos cruzados. "Además, te llama _chibisuke_ , ¿qué significa eso?"

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé." Te encoges de hombros dando pasos hacía el parque. "Pero desde que la conozco me puso ese apodo."

"Hmp." Fue lo único que emitió.

'… _parece que esta celosa.'_ mueves la cabeza rápidamente ahuyentando ese tonto pensamiento.

' _¿Cómo podría ella estar celosa de alguien, cuando es perfecta?'_

* * *

Había algo que desde el encuentro con Bayonetta, habías estado pensando, al principio pensaste con una sonrisa irónica por el hecho de que _Lady Palutena_ podría estar celosa de la bruja de Umbra.

Algo realmente imposible, porque pensabas que ella no tenía de que estar celosa.

Pero a medida pasaron los siguientes 3 días, ahora el ochenta porciento de tu día, ella estaba ahí presente, incluso insistió _bastante_ en acompañarte de visita a tu mundo, algo que por cierto, evitaste con todas tus fuerzas; su reacción fue única, el rostro rojo de enojo— ¿o tal vez vergüenza?— manteniendo un puchero y desapareciendo de tu rango de visión con pisadas reflejando su molestia, esa era Lady Palutena luego de no lograr su objetivo.

También, durante esos días, intentaba que tu atención fuera completamente de ella, algo que hace tiempo lo tenía, pero no solamente ella existía. Ideaste rutas de escape para poder hablar con las chicas, los chicos o alguna otra persona sin el cabello largo verde.

Suspiras antes de probar el parfait delante de ti.

"Así que, básicamente…" miras a tu acompañante del día de hoy, Robin. "… ¿Palutena está siendo sobreprotectora contigo?"

"Demonios, sí." Maldices concentrándote en el delicioso manjar que tu madre te invitó. "Incluso tuve que pedirles de favor a Pitt y Dark Pitt que pasaran la tarde con ella, podré estar enamorada de ella pero…"

"¿…pero?" la miras comiendo su helado sin señales de preocupación o angustia, como tú.

"…necesito mi propio espacio." Finalizas sintiendo que tu celular vibra, lo ignoras pensando que era ella. "Sé que debería estar feliz de _ahora_ poder compartir tiempo con ella, pero esto me está incomodando."

Robin te observa fijamente, diciendo. "Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con ella sobre esto, si te incomoda díselo, si te encanta dormir abrazada de ella por las noches también dile."

Sabías que en algún momento te arrepentirías de sutilmente comentárselo hace 2 días.

"¡N-No era necesario lo último, madre!" reprochas cubriendo tu rostro ahora sonrojado con ambas manos, ella se estaba riendo.

Luego de escuchar la risa de Robin por varios minutos y tú dedicándote solamente a comer el helado con el calor aún en las mejillas.

Menciona. "Pero, deberías decírselo, no creo que ella se moleste."

"…" te recargas en el respaldo de la silla, mirando alrededor de la tienda donde te habías refugiado con la estratega, era grande y todos parecían envueltos en sus propias platicas. "Tal vez sea lo mejor."

* * *

 **pythonissam: witch in latin /Bruja en latino**

 **Chibisuke refers to the Bayonetta OVA that I saw some time ago /** **Chibisuke hace referencia a la OVA de Bayonetta que ví hace tiempo**

 **see you! and thanks 4 reading! / ¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

 **Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers no es de mi propiedad, pero eso no impide que me guste el palucina**

* * *

 **Palutena**

Miraste con algo de ansiedad tu móvil, esperando algún tipo de contestación por parte de Lucina.

' _¿Dónde podría haber escapado esa espadachín?'_ pensaste una vez notaste la hora, desde la mañana no la habías visto y eso te ponía triste.

"¿Qué crees que me quede mejor Lady Palutena, este o aquel?" Pit hace que guardes el dispositivo, miras que te muestra eran dos pijamas de cuerpo completo, uno era de Yoshi y otro de Donkey Kong.

Lo miras inexpresivamente, escuchando un suspiro a tu lado.

"¿En verdad compraras uno nuevo?" Miras a Pitto quien tenía una mueca en su rostro. "Sabes que no es algo en específico, sólo noche de chicos."

"¿Alguien podría recordarme por qué yo tengo que estar presente?" les preguntas y notas que intentan comunicarse a través de la mirada, sientes que algo es tan ocultando.

Al no tener contestación alguna, suspirando mencionas "...pero creo que el de Yoshi es más adorable, Pit."

"¡Gracias Lady Palutena! Entonces será el que usaré." Sonríes ante el dulce entusiasmo del castaño, no podías sentirte molesta por pasar tiempo con ellos. "Y la razón es porque Pitto no me ayudaría a escoger."

"No es mi problema." el doppelgänger de Pit contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Justo de eso estoy hablando." Observas que ambos comienzan de sus típicas discusiones mientras iban a la caja. "Esto llevaré por favor, señorita."

Aún incluso luego de pagar siguieron con ello, saliendo de la tienda, decides acercarte al barandal de cristal dando una mirada a todo el centro comercial, incluso podías identificar alguno que otros smashers en los pisos inferiores, justo cuando ibas a apartar la vista, una cabellera albina te llamo la atención.

Y seguida de ella había una de tonalidades azuladas.

 _Robin y Lucina._

Ambas estaban saliendo de una tienda, la estratega notó tu mirada y desvías la tuya hacia otra parte.

Tenía sentido por qué no había recibido respuesta de la princesa de Ylisse.

Sabías muy en el fondo estabas siendo un poco exagerada con querer pasar tiempo con ella.

Sólo un poco...

 _¿Verdad?_

De repente la idea de seguirlas llegó a tu mente, pero desafortunadamente alguien te tomo del brazo alejándose de tu posible víctima y juzgando la mirada que de Pitto te dedicaba, tendrías que olvidarte de esa idea.

"¿Qué tanto haces ahí, Diosa?" él te pregunto cautelosamente, como si leyera tus pensamientos.

"Ehh... ¿admirando la vista?" sabías que la respuesta sonó más una pregunta y Pitto solamente te soltó alejándose de ti.

"Pit quiere pasar por la tienda de videojuegos." escuchas luego de avanzar unos cuantos pasos. "Estará preocupado sino lo ayudas a escoger."

No necesitaste más que esas palabras para seguirlo y llegar a su lado, mirando al frente, podías mirar a unas cuantas tiendas el ángel deteniéndose en una de ellas.

"Supongo que este será un largo día para nosotros," reflexionas en voz alta, sabiendo que aunque no pareciera el pelinegro te prestaba atención. "¿no es así, Pitto?"

"Un largo y trágico día para mí."

* * *

Luego de conseguir algunos juegos, ella les comentó que le gustaría ver algunas tiendas de ropa, para aprovechar el hecho de que ya estaba en el centro comercial del universo Smash.

"¿Qué opina de esto Lady Palutena?" le das una mirada a la chaqueta estilo universitario que tenía Pit en sus manos, era de un verde pastel con blanco cubriendo la parte de las mangas y franjas de ambos colores en las mangas. "¡Y tiene nuestro logo!"

El ángel le dio vuelta, mostrándote que en la parte trasera de negro estaba la flecha y el arco que los representaba.

"Me gusta, déjame ver si es de mi talla." Le comentas tomando la prenda en tus manos, buscando la etiqueta, por fortuna era la perfecta, miras a tu alrededor buscando al ángel negro pero no estaba por ninguna parte. "Oye Pit, ¿dónde está Pitto?"

"Creo que se aburrió y se fue, tal vez este en la sección de varones." Te responde con los brazos en la cintura, sonríe antes de salir corriendo. "¡Lo iré a buscar Lady Palutena, no te preocupes!"

La chaqueta la pones en tu hombro izquierdo y lo miras perderse al dar vuelta.

"Pero podía hablarle a través del laurel, Pit…" suspiras con una pequeña sonrisa, y notas que hay chaquetas de varios colores, te preguntaste si ese color azul podría tener el símbolo representativo de Lucina.

'Como pensaba, es su símbolo, me pregunto qué talla usará…' piensas tomando una al azar '¿Tal vez podría preguntarle…?'

Unos pasos se escucharon, suponías que eran los chicos.

"Pitto encontró dos chaquetas iguales, Lady Palutena." Comentó el ángel blanco con entusiasmo en su voz mostrándotelas, una era gris con blanco y la otra era negra con blanco, por su parte, Pitto solo estaba cruzado de brazos sin interés. "Pero son algo incomodas para nuestras alas…"

"Eso puedo arreglarlo, ¿qué tal si compramos esto y luego vamos a comer algo?" mencionas con una sonrisa e tu rostro y dejando la chaqueta azul en su lugar, haciendo una nota mental de regresar luego. "Aunque no lo parece, el tiempo pasa volando."

"¡Claro Lady Palutena!" él gritó yendo hacia las vendedoras, dejándolos atrás.

"Menos mal, muero de hambre…" ese murmuro lo dejó escapar el ángel negro con un suspiro.

' _¿Qué haría sin ustedes, Pit, Pitto?_ ' el pensamiento te hizo feliz.

* * *

Los tres decidieron ir al comedor a tomar el almuerzo, por fortuna de todos, había locales de todo tipo, hasta lo más sencillo hasta lo más excéntrico.

"¿Qué pedirán chicos?" Les preguntas una vez en el lugar, observando los puestos, deteniendo tu mirada en un puesto de pizza. "Por mi parte me apetece una pizza, tan rica~"

"Es demasiado desagradable cuando haces esa tonta pose y esa extraña cara al ver pizza." decides ignorarlo mientras seguías fantaseando con tu próxima comida. "Ew, deja de hacerlo."

"Estoy entre hamburguesas y pizzas, ¿qué elegiría tu Pitto?" Al tocar que los ciudadanos estaban mirándonos, decides mantenerte elegante.

"Ya te he dicho que no me llames por ese horrendo apodo." Su mirada rubí reflejaba molesta "Es molesto."

"Aww, pero si es lindo, ¿cierto Lady Palutena?" asientes ante su pregunta, atenta a la conversación, Pit miró con una gran sonrisa a su doppelgänger y este ya estaba más que irritado.

Recordaste que él se pone de un humor peor cuando tenía hambre "E-Espera Pit—…"

"¿Lo ves, Pitto?" no lograste detener la pregunta a tiempo, y solo te quedaba ver la reacción del ángel negro, la cual no tardó en llegar.

Te asustaste un poco cuando Pitto tomo del cuello de la camisa que usaba Pit en esos momentos "¿P-Pitto?"

"No me digas Pitto." Susurró el chico de cabello azabache con el puño listo pero lo detienes usando el don de vuelo en las alas del primero y este sorprendido suelta al castaño, cayendo de sentón.

"Auch…" le ofreces una mano al ángel caído y este la toma, levantándose y observas al creador de conflictos suspendido en el aire.

"¡Bájame en este momento, tu, diosa!" con desesperación intentaba bajar pero parecía más los movimientos de un pez fuera del agua. "¡Palutena!"

"Debes disculparte con Pit, sabes que no debes agredirle." Le reprochas con diversión ya que no todos los días veías a Pitto haciendo rabietas.

"¡No lo haré, sabe que no debe llamarme así!" él reprocho dejando de luchar y cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero ese es tu nombre…" miras a Pit con una señal de que guarde silencio.

"¿Te disculparás con Pit?" le preguntas sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"No, ni lo sueñes." Pitto respondió.

"Bueno, ya que no lo harás, tendré que castigarte…" te pones pensativa, buscando un castigo que sea más vergonzoso que malo, recuerdas el puesto de pizza de hace unos minutos.

"Hum, como si tus castigos dieran miedo, _Diosa_." El tono burlesco de su voz te hizo considerar que la idea no era tan mala opción.

"No darán miedo, pero si te hará pasar por una vergüenza." El doppelgänger de Pit te mira con el ceño fruncido y sin dejarle contestar mencionas "Tu castigo será que pedirás mi orden."

"¿Que—...?"lo mandas a volar hacia el puesto de pizza, sin dejarlo tocar el piso por seguridad de que no se escape.

"No esperaba menos de Lady Palutena." Pit te comenta con empatía viendo hacia dirección del ángel negro. "Me alegro no estar en su lugar…"

"Bien sabes que no debes de abusar de la poca paciencia de él, Pit." Lo miras seriamente y el castaño te ve con miedo, pero dejas escapar una sonrisa tranquilizándolo. "No sé cómo sigues aquí y no en el hospital por intento de asesinato de su parte."

"También me lo pregunto mucho, Lady Palutena."

"Parece que se divierten, Lady Palutena, Pit." Antes de poder contestarle, la voz de alguien demasiado familiar se unió a la conversación y observas al recién llegado.

Era el Hero-King, como solía mencionar Lucina cuando hablaba sobre él toda emocionada.

Vestía de una camisa _—ajustada—_ abotonada de mangas largas de color vaquero con un diseño de pequeños puntos blancos, pantalones un poco más oscuros que la camisa, admitías que cuando los chicos dejaban de lado su ropa de lucha, podían dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta.

' _No es de extrañar porque es de los más queridos_.' piensas luego de aquello.

"Cuando se es diosa, puedes divertirte de muchas maneras Marth." le contestas sonriente, miras sobre su hombro encontrándote con Roy, Link y Ike acompañándolo. "Buenas chicos."

Ellos responden con una seña.

"Eso puedo verlo." Él se ríe un poco, buscando con la mirada algo y te mira extrañado preguntando. "¿Lucina no está contigo?"

La pregunta te toma de sorpresa, la voz tiembla un poco al decir "N-No, creo que tenía cosas que hacer y estoy pasando tiempo con los chicos."

"Entiendo, aunque es algo raro, si me lo preguntas." Marth menciona y eso te deja pensando.

' _¿Realmente es extraño?_ ' sacudes la cabeza para evitar pensar en ello y te enfocas en la plática de Pit y los demás chicos.

"Señor Link, ¿qué escogería, pizza o hamburguesa?" Pit le preguntó al Hyliano mientras este se quedaba pensando y con sus dedos señaló la respuesta. "Entonces hamburguesa, ¡gracias señor Link!"

Él sólo hizo unas señas diciendo: _De nada, Pit._

"Iré a pedir mi orden, ya regreso Lady Palutena, chicos." Asientes con una sonrisa al castaño viéndolo marchar, tu atención volvió en los recién llegados. "¿Y que los trae por aquí, chicos?"

"Estar encerrados en la mansión a veces es abrumador, un cambio de habito no viene mal." Te contesta con una gran calma Roy, asientes sentándote en una mesa libre, lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran estar, con una seña los animas a sentarte contigo. "A Marth se le ocurrió venir acá."

Ellos toman asiento, dejando libre ambos lugares de tus lados, donde irían Pit y Pitto, al recordarlos buscas con la vista, notando que el segundo ya venía hacia la mesa con una cara de pocos amigos pero con tu orden en mano.

"Aquí está tu pedido, _diosa._ " Menciona el ángel negro poniéndolo en la mesa y sin decir nada más marchándose hacía dirección de Pit.

Miras con emoción la pizza personal, la cual espera a ser comida por ti.

* * *

Luego de un agradable almuerzo con los chicos, se separaron, yendo tus ángeles junto a ti para seguir aprovechando que el día aún no se acababa y ambos sin discusiones te siguieron hacia aquel parque donde Lucina solía ir a relajarse o recordar momentos felices en su mundo.

"Lucina suele estar aquí, es por eso que conozco este lugar." Les explicas tomando asiento en la fuente, puedes sentir una sonrisa pequeña formándose en tu rostro pero no la querías ocultar. "¿No creen que es una gran persona?"

"Señorita Lucina suele ayudarme cuando estoy teniendo problemas y siempre es amable con todos." Pit fue el primero en contestarte mientras se sentaba a tu lado derecho "A veces siento que me trata como su hermano menor."

"Ella tiene un hermano menor, se llama Morgan, Pit." Comentas revolviendo un poco su cabello castaño "Tal vez se lo recuerdas, no sabría decírtelo."

"No creo que sea necesario toda esta conversación para llegar al punto, diosa." Pitto interrumpe sentándose en el suelo mientras se recargaba contra la fuente. "Creo que deberías decírselo y ya."

"Tienes razón, Pitto." Suspiras buscando las palabras exactas para Pit, quien los veía confundido. "Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar, Pit."

"¿Sucede algo malo, Lady Palutena?" en su mirada había una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, tomas su mano entre las tuyas. "¿Lady Palutena?"

"Solo espero no te molestes por haberlo ocultado todo este tiempo..." dices con calma y analizando las reacciones del angel.

"No creo algo de Lady Palutena me haga enoj—…"

Lo interrumpes diciendo "Estoy enamorada de Lucina, Pit."

"… ¿eh?" estabas confundida de que esa había sido su única respuesta.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y el castaño no había mencionado nada, era como si Medusa lo hubiera convertido en piedra.

"Creo que lo rompiste, Diosa." El comentario de Pitto no ayudo en nada.

"Cállate." lo regañas y chasqueas los dedos frente a Pit, quien ahora los veía a ambos con una mirada extraña "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Ahora tiene sentido todo…" lo miras confundida "¡Tiene sentido Lady Palutena!"

"¿Q-Que tiene sentido Pit?" preguntas insegura.

"¡Las señales son tan claras ahora!" toma tus manos y sueltas un grito de sorpresa ante la brusquedad. "Sabía que algo me estaba perdiendo, sabía que había una tensión entre ustedes pero no sabía qué tipo de _tensión_ era, Lady Palutena."

"¿Podrías ir al grano? Aquí la diosa se confunde cada vez más." El doppelgänger de Pit habló una vez más.

"¡Era _amor_! ¡Amor! " al menos sabías que él no estaba enojado por la noticia, de hecho parecía todo lo contrario, te miro sonriente y gran determinación en su mirada "¡Te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario, para que ella te amé también!"

"¡Y-Yo no hable de _amarla_ Pit!" gritaste con el rostro sonrojado.

"Oh vamos, la amas, incluso mi doppelgänger ya se dio cuenta." Luego de ese comentario, a ambo los mandas a volar mientras cubrías tu rostro con tus manos.

La noche había llegado, recordándote que los chicos estaban en el cielo y los bajaste, ambos no te dijeron nada, se fueron juntos a la mansión, te despides de los chicos en el ascensor una vez llegas a tu piso, calmando los nervios al llegar a la puerta de la habitación compartida.

Tomas la perilla esperando que Lucina ya se encontrara ahí, porque en la tarde antes de poder ofrecerte a pasear con ella llegaron tus ángeles y te sacaron del dormitorio, no lograste tomar la tarjeta o algo más que tu celular.

"Bienvenida, Lady Palutena." Fue lo que escuchaste una vez abriste la puerta, ella estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro, cierras la puerta.

"Estoy de vuelta, Lucina…" luego de ese cambio de palabras te sonrojaste, recordando que los humanos solían hacer esa rutina cuando eran pareja o esposos, como habías observado por varios años sus interacciones.

' _Tampoco ayuda a que mi ritmo cardíaco baje.'_

Ella te miró un momento, antes de señalar el lado derecho del sillón.

"…" sin saber que contestar, te diriges hacía ella y tomas asiento.

"Creo que este es un buen momento…" Lucina murmura antes de voltear su cuerpo hacia tu dirección, eso ocasiono que un poco de angustia se adueñara de tu corazón. "Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar, Lady Palutena."

Incluso si en el exterior mostrabas calma, tu mente estaba en caos, tratando de recordar algo que habías hecho mal y no sabías o no recordabas.

"¿Qué es, Lucina?" preguntas sonriendo suavemente y tomando sus manos entre las tuyas. "Sabes que puedes hablar cualquier cosa conmigo."

"E-Es solo que…" esperas pacientemente, suspira y continua. "…me gustaría hablar sobre nosotras."

' _¿Qué?'_

"O-Oh, claro…" respondes torpemente.

"Me gusta mucho estar contigo pero…" podías admitir que estabas asustada, rogabas a todos los dioses que no dijera que cambiaría de compañera. "…también me gusta estar sola."

… _estar sola._

 _Estar sola, claro, tiempo a solas._

"Creo que entiendo…" te pierdes entre tus pensamientos, aliviada de que únicamente te pedía que le dieras espacio personal, esperabas que no fuera un problema para ti. "…disculpa si abuse de tu amabilidad antes, es solo que, eres de las pocas personas con las cuales tengo una gran amistad."

"No te preocupes tanto por ello, Lady Palutena." Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que tanto adorabas, reprimes tus ganas de suspirar. "Creo que será mejor ir a descansar, mañana me gustaría entrenar un poco."

"Tienes razón, la conquista será en menos de una semana y necesitamos entrenar." Contestas soltando sus manos yendo hacia el cajón donde estaba tu ropa de dormir, miras de reojo que ella ya estaba acostada. "Buenas noches, Lucina."

"Buenas noches, Lady Palutena." Luego de aquello, te cambias en el baño y pones la ropa usada en el cesto, apagas las luces, acostándote en la cama mirando el techo sin mucho intereses.

Suspiras y te volteas, quedando de frente a la princesa de Ylisse, ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, sonríes feliz.

' _Supongo que adelantar un hecho no vendría mal, ¿no es así Lucina?'_ pensado eso, te acercas lo suficiente para abrazarla quedando atrapada entre tus brazos y ella inconscientemente se acurruca en ti.

Ella era tan linda y tierna, tanto que no dudabas que tu corazón saliera de tu pecho.

La primera noche en la que dormían juntas, durante la madrugada sentiste un calor extra a la sabana que te cubría del frio, habías entre abierto un ojo y con el ceño fruncido presente, te sorprendió mucho a ver que Lucina era quien se encontraba abrazándote pero decidiste no hacer nada ante eso, volviendo a dormir.

Durante la segunda noche volvió a pasar lo mismo, y te hizo pensar que tal vez la espadachín era alguien que le gustaba el contacto físico, pero le daba más vergüenza aquello que mientras estaba dormida se manifestaba ese dicho gusto, abrazándose de ella durante la noche.

En la tercera y cuarta noche volvió a ocurrir, pero esta vez tú le devolviste el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en la unión de tu cuello y clavícula, sintiendo de vez en cuando su suave respiración ocasionando unas leves cosquillas.

Y ahora, era la quinta noche, pero en lugar de esperar hasta las altas horas de la noche, decides abrazarla primero, sabiendo que ella no sabía aquello así como tampoco sabría que tú sabías que te abrazaba durante las noches.

' _Me gustaría que esto durara para siempre…'_ con ese último pensamiento, caes en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **I support the idea that Link can not speak, so I thought about sign language.../ Apoyo la idea de que Link no puede hablar (aunque me vi gameplays de BOTW donde, Zelda en su diario hace referencia de que él si puede hablar), así que pensé sobre el lenguaje de señas**

 **Also, I think Pit is very sweet even Pitto (in his own way) / También, creo que Pit es demasiado dulce e incluso Pitto (A su manera)**

 **Thanks for reading uwu / Gracias por leer uwu**


End file.
